The invention relates to an apparatus for the simultaneous, metered dispensing of fillers, particularly polyester fillers and hardener pastes.
It is often considered disadvantageous, particularly in the case of multikilogram containers, containing viscous substances, particularly fillers and cement or putty can seldom be completely emptied and even then this can only be achieved with a considerable working effort and additional implements, such as putty knives, etc. As there is a tendency to avoid this work, the container is thrown away still containing residual amounts of its original content. It is also difficult to handle the container content, due to the highly viscous consistency of the substance. Thus, such filler residues are lost and are not in fact available for use. It is also considered disadvantageous that the application of the filler and the hardener paste to a putty knife always takes place in such a way that it is subsequently necessary to mix the two substances. As the container discharge openings for the filler and for the hardener paste are generally far apart, part of the substances to be mixed can flow past the relatively small putty knife. Furthermore, when the container content is removed by introducing a putty knife into the interior thereof, the substance in the container is contaminated by hardened substance fragments adhering to the knife and which are detached within the container. In addition, the containers containing the fillers cannot be adequately covered again after use and are left unsealed overnight, particularly over weekends, leading to a direct loss of material, because the dried-in upper layer must firstly be removed when use is recommenced. Open containers also lead to contamination, because abrasive dust of different grain sizes can be deposited on the surface. Moreover, there is encrusting of the material on the edge of the container, so that once again valuable material is lost.